


Luv Is Ogre-Rated

by celestialeopard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Demigods, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Poetry, Vampires, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialeopard/pseuds/celestialeopard
Summary: Join the totally ordinary Lynndsczeigh-KcVIII on a whirlwind adventure of fame, friendship, and...love?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Ethan Dolan, Original Female Character(s)/Grayson Dolan, Shrek (Shrek)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i said i would post this on ao3 if i got re-elected, so here you go. <3

Mai naime is Lynndsczeigh-KcVIII (A/N: pronounced "Lindsey-Kate") and eim naught liek teh otherr gorls. I have noh frands and teh mean gorls alwayz bully meh becuz I listen to Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance!!! Their so mean!!!

Wun day I woke upp and tied my long, wavey, caramel browne hair into a messi bunn. I pouted. I am soooo ugly!!!

"Lynndsczeigh-KcVIII! Com downstares! We have an impertant anuncement!" mai mom shoutted.

"Ok" i sed.

"My billionaire best friend's son is going to bee mouving in wiht uss." mai dad sed. "He iz giong to shaer ur roome."

"What!" I sed. "Y?"

"Becuz we are brok." Mai mom sed. "Hey look, here he iz."

A tall, SUPER HOT boy wolked into teh kitchen. He wuz wareing a fur vest and black leggings. Naught many boys could pull of that feral ballerina look, but he rokked it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, my exalted acquaintance. I was christianed as Frederick Saltinger Amarillo, but my formal name is Shrek." he sed, his gorgeous green eyes meetting myne. Hiss voice has a Britosh accent and I blushed.

"H-hi. Mie nayme is Lyndsceigh-KcVII, but yu cn call me Sczeigh." (A/N: pronounced "Shay")

"Nice to meet you, Sczeigh! The pleasure is all mine!" He sed charmingly, a dimpel forming in his left check. He so hot!

"Shrek, r u gonig to be attending Rhombus Jefferdaughter High School with Lynndczegh-KVIII?" Mai dad asked.

"I am! I'm really excited--I heard that it's the best high school in the country!" He replide.

"Lyndszeigh, can you driv Shrenk to school today?" me mom says.

"Ok!" I says. "Com one, Shrek!"

We go too sckool and it turns out Sh4ek is in all of my clases! Wow!

We wolk to English, butt than we see mai archnemesis: Blonde Hotgirl!

I hiss. "Wat r you doing here Blond Hotgorl."

"I go here binsh." She said. "Wow is that yur boyfiren. I'm Going to steel him hehe. Anaways I'm going to Buy avocado toast sksksks. Au revoir!"

Shrek punches her in teh Face. "How dare you speak to her like that ? Never in my life have I witnessed such blasphemy, and such an expansive level of disrespect." He askks, flexing his mussels.

"Woah woah what's gong on here?" A familar voice said. It wuz my best friend Yankee Candle. Her dad is Hades and her mum is Katniss Everdeen and she is a airbender.

"Nothing haha" I says. "Thise is mai neww rom mate Shrink."

"Hallo." She said.

"Lovely to meet you, mademoiselle!"


	3. Chapter 3

we jus went hom. Shronk is so cuttt 😍 but he also has issu. one issue is he cannt peepee alon. Hes gets sadly.

“Milady, would you please assist me in using the facilities?” he assed charminglee.

“yas! I squawked..

we went to the bethrom to go pee. but fiona walked in right as i farts!!!!

“What. R u DOIN in My SWAMP?””she assed yellingly.

thankfulllly, yankee candle was there with us. She diss tractored fiona by spritzing fabreese in her eyes.

“Om.g! Yelled fiona” “where am i?”

your in the truck on my car! Said yankee. yankee is assassassin.

then We saww teh ful mooon. 0

"Wow is a full moon" eye chirped. Then oui herd a skream! Shreonk wuss terning intoo a wearwolf!


	4. Chapter 4

//wrote this at the dentist (pertind ur aat da dentists high one laffing gas

"Oh em gee!" I screeechd. Shrik looks at moi withe a louk off dis pear.

"Hi-yah!" Said yankee. She is also ninja.

yonkee kiked hymn with her silver boots. "Ahh! The silver is burning my flesh!" Shrinkk cryes.

Suddinly, fiona pops out off yankle's car trunk. Shee rips of her masc to reveal... Blonde Hotgorl!

"Wut the funk are u diong hear! Blownde hatgilr?" eye wonder aloud.

"STEELUNG UR BAYFRIEND"

"No" I said and gives Shrenk a kiss ON THE LIPES. he torns bac intoo humane.

"Wow... that kiss was really something," Shriek sed, blooshing.

Just than, eye gaught aye call. "Wut doo u want mom" I sed.

"Yur dad and i just solled u two wun direcion as a slave becuz wii wer drunk OOPS. Come hom aynd meat yur noo masters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's the end of season 1! stay tuned for more!


End file.
